Towels are available in all shapes and sizes. Traditionally, small towels up to the size of a hand-towel (approximately 12 inches.times.12 inches) have been made both from reusable and disposable materials. Larger towels have been made solely from reusable cloth-type materials due to the large amount of material required.
Large towels, approximately 3 feet by 4 feet, are used in a vast number of different situations. In the home, they are used after a bath or shower and, in rare instances, they are used to mop up large spills. Normally, washing towels does not cause an undue burden. However, when a homeowner has a pool, the number of towels to be washed increases dramatically. Both family members and guests will often require additional towels to dry off after going swimming. In fact, overnight guests can often double one's towel washing requirements. Therefore, there are a large number of instances when the washing of towels becomes an onerous task to the homeowner.
Towels are a common beach accessory. Not only are they used to dry oneself off after bathing, they are commonly used as a mat for laying on the beach. By the end of a beach outing, one's towels are often full of sand and still damp. When they are then placed in the car, they can dampen the car's interior carpeting and at the same time, deposit a significant amount of sand into the carpeting. Once home, carrying the towels into the house can again cause the unwanted depositing of sand in carpeting. Later washing of the towels can possibly cause damage to the washing machine due to sand deposition in the machine's outlet valve or pump.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a towel that is both disposable and low in cost. This will allow a person to possess a large number of spare towels that, once used, can be thrown away instead of requiring cleaning.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a towel suitable for beach use that can be thrown away in lieu of carried home.